Teach Me
by maybeweare
Summary: Regina is trying to teach Emma magic, but Emma's never been the best student. It doesn't help matters that they're stuck on a ship with four people they really don't want to tell about the lessons - or their other activities. A series of short little things for Swan Queen Week!
1. Confusion (Magical Intoxication)

**Happy Swan Queen Week!**

* * *

"God, Emma, would it kill you to focus?"

The blonde turned, looking over her shoulder at an exasperated Regina. "You said we could take a lunch break in 10 minutes. That was an hour ago."

Regina just rolled her eyes. "That was under the mistaken assumption that your attention span is long enough to learn a simple spell."

"How foolish of you," Emma said with a grin. "I'll try it one more time, but then I need to eat."

Regina stepped closer, stopping just behind the blonde. "Concentrate."

Emma shivered at the proximity. "That would be easier if you weren't literally breathing down my neck."

"I'm sorry, Miss Swan, it's completely unrealistic that a situation requiring magic would ever be the least bit distracting," Regina said sarcastically.

Emma groaned but focused her eyes on the rat they'd found in the hold of the Jolly Roger. She whispered the words of the confusion spell once again, and for the first time all day something actually happened. A cloud of white smoke burst from her hands, the rat scurried away, and Regina smacked the side of her head all at the same time.

"What did I tell you about mispronouncing a spell?" the brunette snapped. "Who knows what you might have done?" She pushed Emma to the side and sniffed cautiously at the smoke, unable to detect any sort of scent that might tell her exactly what kind of spell the blonde had inadvertently created.

Emma threw up her hands and started towards the stairs that led to the galley, but she stopped when she heard the unfamiliar and unexpected sound of Regina laughing. Not the laugh of disdain she usually saved for Emma, but almost a giggle. "What?" she asked, unnerved by the sound and the smile she saw on the woman's face when she turned around.

"You did something," Regina said vaguely, gesturing to the smoke that was pooling around her. Emma hurried back to her, suddenly concerned that whatever she'd conjured was affecting Regina.

"What did I do?" Emma set her hands on Regina's shoulders and tried to look into her unfocused eyes. "Regina?"

"Not quite," Regina paused, leaning in closer to Emma until their noses were almost touching, "confusion."

"What, then?" But Emma could already feel it herself. The ship lurched with a wave and they both stumbled as if tipsy, Emma holding onto Regina's arms as they collapsed into a pile of netting.

"I know we said we wouldn't with everyone on the ship," Regina whispered with a giddy smile.

"Wouldn't what?" Emma asked, even though despite the haze she knew exactly what Regina was talking about.

Regina crawled on top of the blonde, brushing their lips together lightly. "I don't know what you did," she said, and there was that giggle again. Emma found it more adorable than worrisome this time. "But I feel like I'm drunk and I haven't been in a long time. Drunk, I mean."

"I've seen you drunk," Emma teased, tilting her chin up to fully capture Regina's lips.

"You have not!" Regina squealed, pulling back from the kiss. She was unsteady enough that Emma was easily able to flip them.

"I so have." Emma nipped hard at Regina's neck. "I'm still hungry."

"Mm." Regina tilted her head back to grant access, clawing at Emma's shirt. The blonde grabbed her hands and pulled them up, pushing them through holes in the net until Regina was sufficiently tangled.

"I'm the hungry one," she said by way of explanation, kissing her way down the V of Regina's shirt. She fumbled with Regina's pants, growling with frustration. "Can't you just spell these off or something?"

"No hands," Regina replied, tugging against the net and finding herself stuck.

Emma bit hard on the skin just above Regina's waistband, finally managing to get her clumsy fingers to pop the button. She tugged pants and underwear down just enough to give her room to fit her face to the crux of Regina's thighs and take a long swipe with her tongue. "Yum," she giggled, watching Regina squirm beneath her. "Want some?"

Regina nodded wordlessly, and Emma look another long lick before crawling back up the brunette's body and pulling her into a sloppy kiss. Regina sucked her taste off Emma's tongue, moaning against her mouth in response.

Emma stayed there, a little lightheaded and enjoying the kissing too much to move again. Instead, she brought her hand down between Regina's legs and thrust her fingers rather roughly into the brunette, swallowing the resulting cries. She shifted so she was straddling Regina's thigh, rocking against it in time with each stroke.

It didn't take long, but whether it was due to the magic or the fact that they hadn't been able to touch each other in all of these weeks on the ship was anybody's guess. Emma curled her fingers, instinctively finding the spot Regina liked most despite her current clumsiness, and Regina crashed down hard, crying out loudly enough that those on the floor above heard and pretended they hadn't. Regina angled her knee to give Emma more friction and the blonde came soon after, breathless and laughing.

"Missed you," Regina sang more than spoke, stealing another kiss.

"But seriously, though," Emma replied. "I'm so hungry."


	2. Exquisite (Multiple Madness)

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews/faves/follows! Today's chapter has a little connector piece in an attempt to make this all one fluid story, and then on to the multiple madness!**

* * *

By the time they managed to get Regina untangled from the netting, the effects of the spell had worn off. The brunette grimaced as she inspected the rope burns on her wrists.

"Want me to heal those?" Emma asked with an apologetic smile.

"I don't have a death wish, Miss Swan," Regina said, back to her usual huffiness, but Emma could see the slight relaxation in her posture, the faint glimmer in her eyes. The brunette healed her wrists before heading to the stairs, but Emma grabbed her by the arm before she made it up to the level with the cabins and galley.

"You've got a little something here." She stepped up to Regina's level to kiss a mark she'd left behind on the brunette's neck. "But I wouldn't complain if you kept it."

Regina shrugged Emma off so that she could heal the bruise as well. "And how exactly would you explain that to your mother?" She opened the door to the galley as she said the last word, freezing at the sight of Snow and Hook sitting at the table.

Emma was too hungry to care at the moment, so she shouldered past Regina and started rustling through cabinets. "What's for lunch?"

"It's three in the afternoon," Snow replied tightly, not making eye contact at Regina as the woman took an empty seat at the table. "But there's fish."

"Again?"

"This isn't a cruise ship," Hook called over his shoulder, watching as Emma returned with a package of somewhat stale biscuits instead. "Although it sounds like the activities are up to your standards."

Emma made a face at her first bite, holding the package out to Regina and getting a harsh look in return. "Regina's teaching me magic," she said once she'd managed to choke down the dry biscuit.

"_Trying_ to teach her magic," Regina corrected. She got up to find the leftover fish in the icebox and brought back enough for herself and the grateful blonde.

Snow stared uncomfortably down into her cup of tea. "It kind of sounded like something else."

"Sounded pretty magical to me," Hook replied, waggling his eyebrows at Emma.

"Unless you'd like me to eviscerate you with your own hook, I'd suggest you take your little quips elsewhere," Regina said, jabbing the fish with her fork. Even Snow couldn't help smiling at that.

"My spell went wrong," Emma told Snow once the captain had left them. "It made us drunk or high or something. Otherwise we'd never do that on the ship where everyone could hear."

Snow forced herself to look up at them now. "But you'd do that elsewhere?"

Emma gave Regina a sideways glance, amazed at how calm she seemed. Then again, it wasn't _her_ mother they had to explain this to. "We kind of have."

"A lot," Regina added. She turned to Snow, trying desperately not to smile at the concern in the woman's eyes. It was extremely hard not to enjoy this. "Emma's a grown woman. She can do whatever she wants with whoever she wants."

"I know, but…" Snow started, but Regina cut her off.

"I think you know all too well what it's like when a parent tries to control your love life," Regina said emphatically, and then quickly corrected herself. "Or sex life, in this case."

"That was almost sweet," Emma said.

"I'd prefer not to know about it," Snow said, rising stiffly and leaving them.

Emma sighed and resumed eating. Regina just smiled.

* * *

Regina glared at her watch again. Emma was already a full 20 minutes late for their scheduled magic lesson. How that was possible when they were both confined to such a small space, she couldn't imagine. But if anyone could manage that feat, it was certainly Emma.

"You're late," she called as soon as she heard boots on the stairs.

Emma was a bit disheveled, and Regina arched an eyebrow as she came closer. "Yeah, well," Emma explained, "after yesterday my mother will not leave me alone. As soon as I mentioned working with you she suddenly had a million things she just _had_ to tell me right away."

"And yet you escaped," Regina said, allowing the blonde a smile. "Shall we begin?"

Emma sat down on a nearby crate, running a hand through her hair and giving Regina a sheepish look. "I think I'm too tired."

Regina laughed at that. "As I recall, you were snoring away quite peacefully last night."

Emma rolled her eyes. "I kind of did magic on my own today. Like, five minutes ago."

"You should have gotten me," Regina said, unable to help a pang of concern. Emma's magic was strong, maybe even stronger than her own, and she was worried the blonde could get herself into more trouble than just an intoxication spell if left to her own devices. "What did you do?"

"That duplication spell."

It was one of the first spells Emma had mastered, and Regina was relieved to hear it. Still, she saw the exhaustion in Emma's eyes and reluctantly asked, "On what, exactly?"

Emma sighed, reluctantly meeting Regina's gaze. "Myself."

Regina was silent for what felt like forever, and Emma turned to avoid her eyes.

"It was the only way I could get down here," she explained with a sheepish smile.

"Are you insane?" Regina grabbed Emma's arm and pulled her roughly to her feet. "You've only duplicated objects before. You could have gotten yourself killed trying a stunt like that."

Emma shrugged. "It worked. I'm just a little worn out magic-wise."

"Well, since our lesson is obviously cancelled, I'm going to have a look at the situation. As for you, stay out of sight." Regina headed upstairs with Emma right behind her, but the blonde ducked into their cabin while Regina continued to the deck. She stepped into the bright sunlight, blinking until her eyes focused on Snow and Emma.

Determined to get a closer look, she put on a frustrated expression and strode over to them, fixing each with a glare. "You're half an hour late for our lesson, Miss Swan."

The duplicate Emma gave that same sheepish smile, and when Regina grabbed her wrist it was remarkably solid. The only difference between this Emma and the real one was the faint buzz of magic around her, but Regina knew that no one on the ship but Mr. Gold would know it if they felt it. And she was sure Gold wouldn't be touching Emma for any reason, especially when Snow pulled her hand off what she assumed was her daughter a little roughly. "We're busy, Regina," she snapped.

"Sorry," the duplicate said, and Regina stormed off, unable to help smiling proudly as soon as her back was turned. She found the real Emma sitting on the bottom bunk where Regina slept.

"Incredible," she said, locking the door behind her. "I've never seen such a well-done human duplicate."

"Really?" Emma grinned.

"Now, the real question is what the purpose of all this is, seeing as you're not up to your lesson."

Emma beckoned to Regina and the brunette came to sit on the bed beside her. "I'm up to some other things."

Regina was instantly maneuvering Emma flat on the bed and crawling over her, almost feline in her movements. "I suppose I owe you after yesterday," she purred. "It's been a long time since I touched you last."

"Way too long," Emma breathed, sitting up to help Regina rid her of her tank top.

Regina gave Emma a teasingly light kiss. She had to admit that she was significantly more eager than she'd been the day before. She'd never tell the blonde, but something about seeing Emma succeed with magic, seeing her surpass expectations, turned her on. Especially today, now that she'd seen exactly what Emma was capable of.

She made quick work of the rest of Emma's clothing, not bothering to remove her own. She trailed her fingers down the blonde's body, smiling as she arched into the touch. "Now I'm wondering," Regina breathed, "if your duplicate is anatomically correct. Because I'm pretty sure it's impossible to create something quite this exquisite twice."

"Go get her if you're so curious," Emma suggested.

"But then your mother will come looking," Regina pointed out, leaning down to kiss Emma fully this time. "Besides, one of you is more than enough. I only have so many hands."

Emma captured both hands, intertwining their fingers as Regina kissed her way down her body. "The problem isn't hands, it's your mouth. Which you only have one of."

Regina hummed against the taut skin of her stomach before sliding lower. "You should give me those hands back," she suggested. "Seeing as only one of you is here, I might as well make the most of it."

Emma let go, and Regina's mouth and fingers descended on the blonde at the same time, filling her and tasting her as the brunette dragged the nails of her other hand down Emma's thigh. Emma fought to keep quiet, biting down on her lip and scrabbling at the blanket with desperate fingers.

Regina quickened her pace, relentless both inside and outside of Emma. The blonde buried her face in the pillow to stifle her unavoidable moans, but the pillow smelled like Regina and somehow that only made things worse. Her cries grew louder, and Regina reluctantly pulled her mouth away and moved so that she could keep thrusting while covering Emma's mouth with her other hand. The simple action of being forcefully silenced was enough to send the blonde spinning, bearing down on Regina's fingers hard as she rode out her orgasm.

"Fuck," Emma said breathlessly once Regina let her go. "What _was_ that?"

Regina stroked wet fingers up and down Emma's stomach carelessly, nestling into the space beside her. "What can I say? Nothing's more attractive than a good sorceress."

"I'll be sure to be awesome more often," Emma said with a grin that Regina instantly kissed away.

"I'll believe it when I see it," Regina said, but without much bite.


	3. Handsy (Stuck Together)

"Maybe you should be spending a little less time fooling around with my daughter and more time thinking about your son."

Regina was leaning down to set up the objects for today's lesson. Ever since she had gotten rid of Emma's duplicate and forbid her to ever try something stupid like that again, they'd moved their lessons up onto the deck. The new location seemed to prove to Snow that their focus was strictly on magic and had gotten her to leave them alone. But now her husband was interfering, and not in the obnoxious but mostly well-meaning way Snow watched over Emma protectively.

In one smooth move, Regina stood, turned, and slapped Charming.

She wasn't usually one to lose control and lash out with her own hands, save that time she'd punched Emma, but the insinuation about Henry pushed her hard. The portal had dropped the ship in one of the farthest corners of the Neverland Sea, and the slow pace with which they searched for the island had both of Henry's mothers on edge. The only moments they got to relax were during these lessons – at least, they used to be before Emma had messed up that spell and ruined everything.

If Emma was there, Regina was sure she'd make some comment about how Regina was the one who'd been noisy enough to get them caught, but Emma wasn't there. She was late. Again. But at least that gave Regina some time to deal with the blonde's father before Emma inevitably intervened.

"How dare you?" Her eyes were flashing with anger. "Not that it's any of your concern, but I am teaching Emma magic so we can work together to save my son." She pulled herself up to full height, staring him down even though he was significantly taller. At times like this she missed her wardrobe from her days as Queen for its automatic intimidation, but even though she was in low shoes and the same clothes she'd been wearing for days, with no makeup and her hair gone stringy and limp, all it took were those dark eyes to convey her power. "Besides," she added, "you have no right to speak to me about Henry's welfare when you and your idiot wife are the ones who lost him in the first place!"

"Hey." Regina and Charming both looked to see Emma approaching. She touched Regina's arm lightly, not in the mood to diffuse yet another fight. "Ready for your favorite student?"

Regina took a deep breath of sea air before turning to the blonde. "You're the late one, Miss Swan. I've been ready."

Charming finally left them, but didn't go far, pretending to look at some maps by the helm. Emma took the spell book from Regina, reading over the binding spell they were supposed to practice today. Regina had lined up a variety of objects for Emma to attempt to bind together, and Emma faced them, surprised when she suddenly felt Regina behind her, hands on Emma's shoulders.

"Your posture is atrocious," Regina said, tugging Emma's shoulders back before running her palms down the blonde's back.

"This wouldn't have anything to do with my dad, would it?" Emma smirked, even though Regina couldn't see it.

"I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about." Regina put her hands on Emma's hips to square them properly. "Posture is a very important element of magic. Now stop talking and do your spell."

Emma clapped a hand over Regina's, keeping it at her hip. "You're making it a little hard to concentrate."

"Distractions—"

"I know, I know, I need to learn to deal with them." Emma turned to face Regina. "But your hands are not the kind of distractions I can easily tune out." She held the brunette's hand in place, tracing lazy circles on the skin with her thumb, and turned back towards the row of objects. "I'm keeping you right here. No funny business." She handed the book to Regina, confident that she'd memorized the words, and focused on two forks that were resting on the crate in front of her before chanting the words.

"You have got to stop doing that," Regina scolded when nothing at all happened to the forks. "I thought you learned your lesson about mixing up the words."

Emma let out a frustrated sigh. "But I did so well with the duplicate spell. I thought I was getting better."

"Probably because that was something you _wanted_ to do," Regina pointed out. "You're no good at drills because you don't care about them, but when the spell will get you an outcome you want it's nearly always flawless."

"So what, I need to do the spell on things I want to stick together?"

"Just a theory." Regina went to open the book again, to look for another spell to work on, but when she pulled her hand from Emma's hip the blonde's hand came with her. "Let go."

Emma tried to tug her arm away so hard that she nearly toppled Regina with the force. "I'm stuck," she said, pulling with her free fingers but getting nowhere. "I guess I wanted to stick us together?"

Regina dropped the book and tried to part them with a frustrated groan. "You really need to learn to focus."

"I'm not the one who was getting all handsy," Emma pointed out. "This is 100 percent your fault."

Regina shook her head. "Well, the important thing is that I should be able to undo this pretty easily." She raised her free hand, but Emma squeezed on the joined hand.

"I don't know," she said with a grin. "If we're stuck together, my parents can't really interfere, can they?"

Regina slowly mirrored the smile, tugging Emma closer. "Why, Miss Swan, maybe you _are_ my favorite student."

"Just as long as you can undo it when I get you alone." Emma turned them so her back was blocking her father's view, and then ran her free hand down Regina's side, over her hip and into the back pocket of her jeans. "Because there are a lot of other places I'd like to get myself stuck."


	4. Restraint (Trapped)

**A/N: Trapped, kind of.**

* * *

"What about that thing you do with the vines?" Emma was flicking lazily through the book, sitting with her back to the mast. "That always looks cool."

Regina was sitting on a crate, regal as always with her legs crossed, looking down at Emma as though she was an idiot. "You just want to use it on me."

"Maybe." Emma smiled devilishly. "But seeing as we don't have my handcuffs here…"

"The point of magic isn't to improve your sex life, Miss Swan."

Emma got to her feet, standing close to Regina. "Then what's all that nonsense about wanting?"

Regina's gesture was so small as to almost be imperceptible. Emma didn't realize what was happening until her back collided with the mast. Vines had sprouted from the wood, and Emma watched as they curled tightly around her wrists and ankles, pinning her in place.

The blonde licked her lips as Regina approached, the brunette coming just inches from her face. "I suggest you _want_ to get free," Regina purred before turning and walking away.

Emma just stared after her in shock. She tried to struggle, but all that accomplished was another vine snaking around her waist. "Regina!" she hissed, not wanting to yell and call attention to her predicament. There was no chance she wanted anyone else to see her like this. Her parents would be furious, and more fighting was the last thing anyone on the ship needed. And if Hook or Gold found her, she'd never live it down.

She focused her eyes on the spell book, calling it towards her the way she'd practiced. It slowly crept towards the mast and came to levitate at the blonde's eye level. She magically flipped through the pages until she found the very spell that had her trapped.

Regina waited just out of sight, ready to free Emma if anyone approached. After half an hour without seeing or hearing her student, she returned to the mast to find Emma still pinned there. "Really, Miss Swan, I would have thought you'd have figured it out by now."

"You should know better than to underestimate me," Emma replied. Before Regina could react, the vines released Emma and shot towards the brunette. She gasped as they pulled her forward, pressing her to the blonde and curling into position around both women.

"I fail to see what good this is going to do you," Regina scoffed, but Emma silenced her with a kiss.

"It was so worth it for the look on your face." They were still impossibly close, Emma's lips brushing against Regina's with some of her words. "But I suppose hands would be helpful."

Regina instantly and easily had the vines retreating, all except the ones pinning Emma's wrists. She took a step back, offering Emma a smug smile. "I don't see why you'd need them."

"So I can put them all over you."

Regina moved in again, her body pressed to Emma's as it had been when restrained. "There's time for that later." She deftly undid the blonde's jeans and slipped a hand inside. "Right now I think I need to teach you not to use my magic against me."

"You're the one who thought it would be a smart idea to give me lessons in the first place," Emma said, leaning forward to capture Regina's lips again.

"How silly of me." Regina kept her hand perfectly still, grinning when Emma finally gave in and bucked against it.

"Don't tease," Emma whined, and Regina let out a low laugh, curling her fingers just slightly inward.

"I wouldn't dream of it." Regina hadn't tried this trick in years, not since her reign as queen, but she focused and sent a light pulse of magic from her fingertips to Emma's sensitive skin.

The blonde shivered, closing her eyes. "What are you doing?"

"Not teasing." Now that she was sure she could still do it, she pushed more magic forward, grinning as Emma's lips parted in a groan. Regina stepped closer, nipping at Emma's earlobe. "Making you come for me."

"Oh, god," Emma whispered, dropping her head to Regina's shoulder as the brunette sent more and more pleasurable waves through her. They sped and intensified as Regina got used to the spell again. "Regina," she hissed, lifting up just enough to capture the other woman's lips. The kiss drowned out her cry as the strongest burst of magic yet broke through her, leaving her quivering, both sated and desperate for more.

"I hope you learned your lesson," Regina said as Emma fought to catch her breath.

"The only lesson I want to learn is how to do _that_." The vines retreated from the blonde's wrists, and Regina caught her hands and massaged them until Emma's circulation returned.

"That might be a lesson for a day we aren't on a ship with your parents," Regina replied. "It can get a little messy."


	5. Likeness (Body Swap)

**A/N: I don't think I'm going to do tomorrow's theme, but I'm definitely going to wrap the story up. With sex.**

* * *

"Nice work so far." Regina offered Emma a peck on the lips. She'd determined that offering herself as a reward for improvement seemed to be helping her student succeed, although their need for an open space to practice transportation was seriously limiting their shows of affection.

The sun was beating down on the deck, the perfect excuse for Regina to unbutton her shirt and slip it off, leaving just a thin tank behind. Emma grinned at that. "What next?"

"Next is across the ship." Regina motioned towards the bow. "I really need you to concentrate, or you might end up in the water."

Emma plucked at the fabric at Regina's side. "And this is supposed to make it easier to concentrate?"

Regina gave Emma a knowing look. She was getting better at this whole teaching thing now that she'd figured out the blonde's motivation. "I'm going to go over there first. Aim for somewhere near me." With that, a plume of purple smoke engulfed her and she appeared at the far end of the ship.

Emma let her gaze linger on the brunette who was squinting against the sun. She whispered the words of the spell she'd mastered for short distances, and smoke swirled around her. When it cleared, she smiled proudly, finding herself right where Regina had been.

_Right_ where Regina had been. Regina herself was no longer there. Emma glanced at where she'd been standing, shocked to see her own figure still in the same spot. She reached up a hand to run through her hair as she so often did when the lessons got frustrating, finding that her hair was short and fine between her fingers.

The blonde body stormed toward her in a very Regina way, and Emma waited with a guilty smile.

"I said _near_ me, not _in_ me, Miss Swan," Regina barked in Emma's voice.

"I wasn't aiming for inside you," Emma said, unable to help smirking. "Inside your pants, maybe."

"This is not funny."

"Oh, come on. It's at least a little funny."

Regina glanced over her shoulder as Emma's parents surfaced onto the deck, groaning as she turned back towards her body. "Well, I'm not about to listen to them blather on all afternoon."

Emma reached out, finding it odd to take her own hand. Did she always feel that cold? "I don't know. You could cause a lot of havoc."

Regina tilted her head, green eyes intensifying as they met Emma's. "I suppose I could."

"I give you full permission to use my likeness to stir up trouble."

"There's just one thing I want to do," Regina said, turning to glance at the Charmings again, blonde hair swinging over her shoulder.

Emma laughed, that low laugh of Regina's that she found so incredibly sexy. "Push my mother overboard?"

Regina smiled at that. "Two things." She stepped forward, closing some of the space between them, not sure what to think about embracing her own form. "I always have to be so good around you," she said. "If I make the first move your parents get furious. But you…" She brought a hand up to stroke Emma's cheek, staring eerily into her own dark eyes. "You can get away with just about anything."

She pulled Emma into a kiss. It felt strange at first, lips and mouths not shaped quite right, but soon they fell into their familiar rhythm. Regina reached up to get a hold on Emma's hair, pulling back when she remembered that it was her own hair she was dealing with.

"Nothing to hold onto," she grumbled.

Emma grinned, taking a handful of her own blonde hair and giving it a playful tug. "They're trying not to watch, by the way," she said, getting a clear view of her parents over her lover's shoulder.

Regina brought her lips down on Emma's again, backing Emma into the rail at the side of the ship. She made a show of her dominance, pinning Emma with hands on her hips.

"I would have done this for you, you know," Emma whispered as Regina trailed rough nips down her neck. "Made a point that I wasn't going to let them dictate my relationships."

"Oh, but it's so much more fun this way," Regina said, pausing to bite down hard just above the low neckline of her tank top. "Because I get to do it and they don't even know."

Emma tilted her head back, hips pressing forward just slightly against Regina's hands. "Can you change us back now? There are a million things I want to do to you, but not while you're in my body."

"Downstairs," Regina whispered, a tantalizing promise. She wrapped Emma's long fingers around her wrist and tugged her along, trying and failing to look sheepish as she passed the other woman's parents.


	6. Without Magic

**A/N: Swan Queen Week was so much fun, as was this story. Thanks to everyone who has been reading! One last (unthemed) chapter - very short, but full of sex :)**

* * *

By the time Emma crashed down onto the bunk and pulled Regina with her, Regina managed to cast the spell to switch them back. She found herself suddenly looking up at the blonde from underneath her body, and she leaned up into those lips that felt so right on hers. She gratefully wove her fingers into Emma's long hair, and she could feel the blonde readjusting to her own body. Emma shifted her position, her knee coming between Regina's thighs as she did so.

"You know," Emma said as she tugged Regina's tank off, "I feel like there's no point in me being on top now that I know the things you can do to me just with magic."

"There's a reason I rarely use that spell." Regina did, however, use magic to finish undressing them, gasping at the sudden sensation of Emma's bare skin on hers.

"What's that? Terrible side effects?"

Having so recently been in Emma's body, Regina knew exactly what it was craving and how ready it was. Without preamble, she dragged a hand down Emma's back and trailed it around her hip, immediately seeking out the skin she knew was already slick with arousal. "It's because I like to feel you," she whispered, watching Emma's eyes flutter closed. "I like to feel how wet you are."

Emma hummed her approval, bringing her own hand down to mirror Regina's movements.

Regina allowed herself a groan before trying to get control of her voice again. "I like to feel you try not to seem desperate even though you always fail." Not that there was any pretense between them today. Emma was the first to delve inside, but Regina followed immediately. "I like to feel myself deep inside you."

Emma set a fast pace both with her fingers and the needy way she rocked into Regina's hand. The brunette followed suit, paying attention to every sensation even though she could no longer seem to string words together. Neither could, so they just moved as one to the sound of their shallow breathing, occasionally breaking the silence when they couldn't help but cry out.

Regina was so busy making a mental list of all the best things about touching Emma that her own orgasm came as something of a surprise. The blonde angled her fingers just right and Regina pitched over the edge, forgetting to keep moving her own fingers and simply gasping Emma's name several times in quick succession.

Emma forced herself to be patient, watching with heavy-lidded eyes as Regina recovered. "What else do you like?" she purred just beside Regina's ear.

At that, Regina rallied, thrusting in and out at a punishing pace. Emma buried her face in her shoulder, too distracted and wobbly to keep holding her upper body over Regina's. Regina paid no attention to the blonde locks that had fallen over her face, instead turning her head to bury herself more completely. She felt Emma tight around her and finally answered the question. "I love the way it feels when you come for me."


End file.
